


oumasai thing

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Save them, Tickling, its gay, my boys just have a lot of feelings, particularly for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: kokichi likes shuichi. shuichi knows this and may or may not reciprocate the feelings. shuichi decides its time to finally get kokichi to admit his feelings





	oumasai thing

**Author's Note:**

> more like this on my tumblr @dangan_fluff !!!

The detective had noticed how Kokichi’s behavior changed whenever he was around. How he would always cling to his side and tease him, and how he insisted on being his partner and best friend instead of Kaito. The reason behind his actions was simple: Kokichi liked him. But getting him to admit it would be a whole other thing.

Kokichi had invited himself into Shuichi’s dorm yet again for some trivial reason, using this as an excuse to get closer to the other boy. Although Shuichi didn’t mind his company, he was getting tired of them dancing around each other and hiding their feelings. This was it; Shuichi was going to clear the air between them regarding how they about each other.

“Kokichi, is there a reason you keep making excuses to come see me?” Shuichi asked.

“Cuz I miss you, duh! Of course I want to see my beloved Shumai!” he beamed.

“I think it’s more than that…” Shuichi held his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought. He looked back up at Kokichi. “I think there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Hmm~? Like what?”

“I think…” Shuichi gulped, his heart racing, “I think you like me.”

“Neheehee, maybe I do! Maybe I’ve been secretly in love with you all along Shuichi!” he snickered. “Orrrr maybe that was just a lie!” he bounced on his seat on Shuichi’s bed.

Shuichi sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He put down the book he had stopped paying attention to moments ago and brought himself closer to Kokichi.

“No, that wasn’t a lie. I think you do like me, Kokichi.” He could’ve sworn he saw the faintest blush on Kokichi’s cheeks. “And you’re gonna tell me the truth.” he said playfully.

“Oh? What’s the detective gonna do to me, huh?” Kokichi smirked.

Without warning, Shuichi pounced on the smaller boy, trapping him beneath his weight. His escape route cut off, Shuichi decided it would be the perfect time to get a truthful answer out of him.

“S-Shuichi? What are you doing?” Kokichi asked, genuinely surprised.

Now it was Shuichi’s turn to smirk. “Admit that you like me. Or else.” He wiggled his fingers at the other boy, whose eyes widened in surprise.

“W-Wait! Don’t!”

“Are you gonna tell me the truth then?” Shuichi smiled at him gently, displaying minor attempts to out Kokichi at ease. He didn’t want him to be too uncomfortable, after all.

Kokichi didn’t respond. His face went blank and he avoided eye contact.

“I guess I have no choice… You asked for it.”

Shuichi began wiggling his fingers at Kokichi’s sides. Kokichi let out a choking sound as he attempted to stifle his giggles. It wasn’t until Shuichi began wiggling his fingers a bit faster that a few giggles broke through.

“Wow, Kokichi…” Shuichi mused, “I didn’t think you would be this ticklish of all people.”

“Shuhut uhuhup!” he bit his lip and buried his face in his shoulder in an attempt to hide his smile.

“So are you gonna admit that you like me now?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi whined in response. “Have it your way, then…”

Shuichi snuck his hands underneath Kokichi’s shirt and lightly scratched at his bare skin with one hand while he clawed at his side with the other. Kokichi erupted into a loud fit of laughter, thrashing about underneath Shuichi.

“NAHAHA STOHOHOP!”

Shuichi forgot all about interrogating Kokichi and found himself lost in the other boy’s laughter. For someone who claimed to be a supreme leader of evil, his laugh sounded exceptionally cute. Shuichi blushed as these thoughts crossed his mind.

Shuichi decided to take things up a notch, scribbling his fingers furiously all over Kokichi’s torso and under his arms. Kokichi’s laughter reached an even higher octave as he helplessly squirmed underneath the detective.

“SHUIHIHICHI!”

“Yes?” Shuichi slowed down his ministrations so that Kokichi could talk.

“Eheehee stohohop…”

“You know how to make me stop.” Shuichi didn’t falter.

“Okay! Okay!” he said through his giggles, “I… like you…” he looked over his shoulder and avoided eye contact at all costs.

Shuichi felt his face blossom red. He didn’t expect Kokichi to actually confess to him so genuinely.

“I already know you like me back” Kokichi smirked once more, “Your face says it all, nishishi! Shuichi felt himself blush even more. He leaned in and kissed Kokichi on the lips, losing himself in the feeling of the other boy. Now that they had both confessed their love for one another, things sure would be getting much more lively around the academy.


End file.
